Stupid High School Boys
by DarkRebelGirl
Summary: The Girls have to write a report on something.They choose their male teammates.Include:Bad words,sexual contsents and stupid boys.
1. Attacking lockers and doors

**Stupid High School Boys**

**Don't I own Naruto...But..if I did Sakura would be ...nice to Naruto... or she would be dead..**

I'm new so be nice

Ch1: Attacking Lockers and Doors

It's 8:30 a.m. and students are pouring into Konohagakure High School. 9th graders,10th graders, 11th graders and 12th graders. The students were in the hallways talking, eating breakfast, slamming their lockers doors in their best friends face, doing crack and flirting with other. A raven haired teen was being chase by a blonde.  
"SSSSSSSSAAAAASSSSUUUKKKEE"  
Sasuke was laughing as he ran.  
" Poor Dobe"  
Sasuke slamed his locker door in Naruto's face and Naruto has a Bloody nose.  
" I'll kill you, Sasuke"  
"No you won't"  
Neji and Lee were coming out of the Math class room. "Run Sasuke, use the Power of Youth " Lee shouted.  
"What a maron" said Neji. Neji steped 4 steps foward and stuck his foot out.  
"hhhhaaahhhh..." Sasuke trip over Neji"s foot. "ouch"  
" What the hell is wrong with you?why don't you put your foot where it belongs "shouted Sasuke.  
"You mean in your ass"  
" No, in your girl's ass"  
Neji saw Naruto and his bloody nose.  
"What happened to you"  
"Sa--- hit --e wi-- lo--"said Naruto (Naruto had his hand covering his nose)  
"what did you say" asked Neji.  
Naruto said something again Neji couldn't understand "what did you say" asked Neji.  
Naruto took his hand off his nose.  
"SASUKE HIT ME WITH A LOCKER DOOR"  
"Could you say that louder"shouted Kiba "Shut the hell up" From a good distance Temari was watching. "What a embrassment"  
Naruto,Sasuke,Lee and Neji followed Kiba to his Locker and were joined by Shikamaru.  
Kiba stuck his head in his Locker. " HHAA I wish Hinata heard"  
" And Naruto step close to Kiba." And I wish Hinata could see this"  
Naruto slam the locker door with Kiba's head inside.  
"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh"  
All five teens started laughing and went on to class.

In Class.

Temari sat next to Sakura and Hinata and front of Tenten.  
"Hinata you should have seen your counsin and your boyfriend and Sakura and Tenten , you should have seen your boyfriends" said Temari.  
"What happened" they asked " Well, Sasuke went next to Naruto and slamed his locker in Naruto's face and Naruto had a bloody nose, so Naruto chase Sasuke all over the school ,on the way Naruto hit a door and two people,then Neji trips Sasuke and Sasuke fell, then they started cursing each other out,and Neji asked Naruto what happened,Naruto shouts to the havens "SASUKE HIT ME WITH A LOCKER DOOR" and Kiba tell him to say it louder,Naruto takes it as a insult and follows Kiba to his locker and then slams the locker with Kiba's head inside,therefore it's Sasuke's fault"  
"Wow"  
Neji and the others walked in.  
"Where's the teacher"asked Neji "I don't know"said Tenten About a Hour later and a half later "Sorry I'm later, students I had a family issues"  
"I wonder why " Naruto whispered to Sasuke "I heard that Nar-u-toe"  
" IT'S NARUTO"  
"Well Naruto, as the 11th grade exam you will write a report on anything you want"  
The class cheered. Then the lunch bell ringed.  
For Lunch is... Rice,chicken, sguar cookies,gell-o,and choice of drink.  
"No Gara you can't have the sugar cookies ,you get as hyper as Naruto"Said Temari ripping the cookies from Gara.  
"I want the cookies"  
Gara snatch the cookies and them stuff them in his and speeded away.  
"Why are boys so crazy?"asked Sakura "I don't, know their boy said Ino "Hey , l know let do a project on the Boys, lets call it Stupid High School Boys said Tenten "Yeah"they cheered

Deidre 242: How do you like it! Please Reveiw!

And I Love Neji . He has a sexy voice like Sasuke.

Itachi too!

Please Reveiw my first Fanfiction!


	2. Watch Dem Boys

**Stupid High School Boys**

**Deidre 242:This is kind of base on my male classmates. Who act like animals.**

**Sasuke: why you make Neji trip me?**

**Deidre 242:Oh,Yeah! I have a theory Neji is stronger Sasuke and Naruto and Sasuke are tied.Sorry,Sasuke fangirls,Sasuke isn't as stronger as Neji,Seriously.**

**Sasuke: Your just say that because your his Fangirl.**

**Deidre 242:You saw what Neji did to Naruto,and there is no diffecnce between you and Naruto's power.**

**Sasuke: WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM BETTER THAN ME?**

**Deidre 242: I like you,but I love your brother,Itachi,Damn he is so Sexy.**

**Sasuke:AAGGRRHH**

**I Don't own Naruto. But if I did ..I would make Itachi show up more.There more Itachi Fangirls**

Charpter 2 summary: the girl start on the report about boys and watch them like rats.

Charpter 2: Watch Dem Boys

Sakura,Ino,Temari,Hinata and Tenten watch the boys a good distance away ,just close to hear what their saying.Naruto and Sasuke were play fight,beating each senselessly,Neji and Gaara were chating,Rock Lee was talk about Youth to Chouji and Shikamaru,Shino was talking to his bugs,Kiba was talk to another boy called Hiroki.

"Ok, write down this,Hinata" said Sakura:

_"Boys, they are stange creatures. They have been know to be preverts,assholes and sexy._

_The pack of boys we are study are called the ELITE 10.The leader rank are know as the Alapha rank,the second is Beta rank,the third rank is the followers rank and the lower rank._

_In the pack Neji is pack leader,Gaara co-leader,Naruto who made his way to the top rank,are the alapha rankers leaders of the pack of stupid boys and Naruto made his_

_way to the alapha rank thanks to Sasuke who challenged Neji and got the ass beating of his life and then was dropped to the top of the followers rank,then putting Naruto at the bottom of the alapha rank._

_In the beta rank is Lee and Shino.Then the followers rank is Sasuke,Shikimaru and Chouji.The lower rank is Kiba,Hiroki and Gaara'sbrother**(who name escapes me**)"._

"You got it all of it Hinata"

"Y-Yes,I-It's long"

Then the boys notice the poster up for the block party that happen Yesterday.

"hey,let go to the party" Naruto said

Neji nodded in meaning "yes"

Hey,Tenten write this down said ino

_The boys have poor Memory spands.One of the alaphas' notice a poster of a block party that happened Yesterday.The top alapha agrees.It's so stupid._

"You got that right'said Tenten

They head to class but they notice another poster it said The block was postpone to

today.

_Note:The party was postpone but boys have poor postpone.AND BOYS HAVE NO AFFECTIONS WHAT SO EVER._

"H-hey,isn't the prom Friday "said Hinata.

"WHAT"shouted Sakura.

"And If they go to that party they will.."said Tenten

"Have a Hangover"finished Ino

"T-that isn't FAIR,that means Naruto-kun won't ask me to the Prom" then Hinata start sobbing.

"And that means Neji won't take me to the prom"

"Sasuke wouldn't take me either"

"Neither of those jackasses would take us"

All five girl start crying.

Later on after lunch.Sasuke and Sakura

"hey,Sakura"said Sasuke

Sakura ingored Sasuke.

"What the matter?"

Sakura still ingored Sasuke.

"Did I forget your birthday or something?"

Sakura tossed her hair in Sasuke's face

"Please don't give me the cold shoulder"

Sakura walked away.

Inner Sasuke:You forgot her birthday!

Sasuke: No,I didn't ,her birhtday is March or something?

Inner Sasuke: See,I told you.

Sasuke:Shute up

Inner Sasuke:NO!YOU SHUTE UP

Sasuke:shute up,or i'll punch you in the face

Inner Sasuke:Do it,then.

Sasuke insanely punch himself in the face and Gaara saw it.

" He's lost it"

Inner Sasuke and Sasuke: ..ouch...damnmit

Naruto and Hinata

Naruto saw Hinata heading for the lunch room.

_"Hey,It's Hinata,maybe I'll ask her out then ask her to the prom" Naruto thougth_

Then Naruto spoted Kiba coming from behind Hinata.

_"That asshole he better fuck off or somebody is going to be dead"_

Naruto went around the lockers to get Kiba from behind.Naruto grab Kiba and dragged him in the boys's bathroom and beat him until bregged Naruto to stop.

Temari saw the whole thing.

_If a alapha likes a girl and a lower ranker likes the same girl. They will fight over her and if the alapha wins the lower might get banded from the group or if the lower ranker wins he and the alapha will sitch ranks.In Kiba's case he will not get banded becuase he had such a horrible beating._

Neji and Tenten,Temari and Shikimaru

"Where Temari I got to ask her something"Tenten asked herself

Then Neji passes by and stops in front Tenten.

"Hey,Tenten I want to ask you something"

Temari knows Tenten has the world's hugest crush on Neji and knew Tenten couldn't stand not talking to him.

Temari was standing on corner and was hearing every word.

"Would you like to go to the prom with me"

Tenten's heart pouch out her chest.

"Why would you ask me"Tenten asked

"because you are actually care about me and no ever has, beside I always liked you from the beginning"

Then Neji his mouth to Tenten's mouth and she was totally letting his tounge in her mouth.

"I'll kill Tenten for this"

After the 2 min kiss Neji broke from Tenten.

"So, will you go with me" he asked"

"Yes"

As Temari was watching Shikamaru showed up.

"what do you want"

"I what to ask you something"

"Shute up I don't want to hear it"Temari stumped her way to class

"What her problem? All I was going to do was ask her to the prom "

Kiba:DID YOU MAKE NARUTO BEAT ME UP?

Deidre 242:Naruto is strong.

Kiba:WHY I AM A LOWER RANKER AND WHERE AKAMARU?

Deidre 242:because he trashed you in the Chuuin exams and Akamaru doesn't belong in school but if he was he be a follwer ranker.

Kiba:THAT HIGHER THAN MY RANK

Deidre:SO!Like I Care.

Kiba:Please Reveiw.


	3. Ino set the Club in fire

**Stupid High School**

I was devastated by what happen to Rock Lee,He was so cool we'll miss him...WWWWAAAAHHH:'(...LLLEEE,Waaaahhhh.Why did Bushy brows had to use the Hidden Lotus... WHHHYY! why didn't they stop the match..cruel ninja people..

Neji:Why do you care so much about Lee?

Deidre 242:Why are you such a Daddy's boy?

Neji: How do you know that ?

Deidre 242: I saw that flash back,you look just like him with your cute big head.

Neji: DDDaaaddy..why I that damn main brunch had to kill you...

Hizashi shows up.

Neji:hhfhgikkghj 00

Neji fainted.And he look blue XX

Deidre 242: Cry baby and Daddy's boy(like Gohan who a Daddy's boy)

I Don't own Naruto but if I did ...I would make Neji kill the Hyuga clan just like Itachi and I would make those damn people save Hinata and Lee,NOT FAIRR.

Charpter summary: love,dating,clubs ,fires and crackheads.

Ch3: Ino set the Club on fire

"ok,I give up I can't do this no long"Temari shouted

"me either"said Sakura

"Guess what ? Naruto ask me out on a date."Hinata shouted

"oh!Great we loss another one"said Ino

Tenten was with Neji. Hinata was with Naruto.Who was next to go?

"hey,Sakura,Temari and Ino"said Sasuke

"hey ,Sasuke"Sakura answer back.

"You mined if i took you to the prom"

"Like every day of my life"said Sakura and jumped in Sasuke's arm

"cool'

"yeah"

_Some boys are different ,some boys are the same.Naruto,Sasuke,Neji,Gara,Lee and other boys are take their girlfriends to the block its not fair._

Later on that day Temari and the girls went out to a club called Club 601.

With the alcohol,strippers,crackheads,the dancing and pimps.

And Temari was over do it all.

"Temari don't drink another cup or you will not go to the prom"Said Sakura

"I like gay"said** Drunk **Temari

Temari has drink over six cups of Wine,10 different Margitarts and 21 cans of beers.

"I think Naruto is sexy I like him not Shikamaru"said Temari

"back off,BITCH!NARUTO-KUN IS MINE!MINE!shouted angry Hinata.

"Come,down,Hinata,Temari doesn't mean that said Ino

"Yes I do "

"BITCH"

Sakura and Tenten took Hinata to the bar and got some drinks .

Later on a man comes up to Temari and Ino,he had puffy eyes and coughed alot.

"docoughhave cough money " he said

"I have 1$,thanks to Temari"

"You got some meth cough"

"no'

"You got weed cough"

"uh...no"

"Look kid I'll do anything for money to buy meth and weed"

"Even for a dollar"

"yes"

Ino thought for a minute. While Sakura,Tenten and Hinata were chilling out.

"why don't you pour oil over your body and set your self on fair and jump out to window"

The Crackhead poured Oil over his body and took out a match and dropped in on himself and he caught on fire but he didn't jumped out the window because he dropped dead.

The burning body set off the fire alram.And it led to a panic.

The people ran over other people.

In all 13 people died and 24 people wounded.

The prom will be in the next charpter and I'm taking requests for Songs.

Please type the singer and song you want.It has to be English.

AND SOMEBODY,PLEASE DO RAP OR HIP HOP.

IT YOUR CHOICE!

Hizashi:Please review.


	4. Sign Off THe End

Stupid High School Boys

Soorry I havn't update . I have a lot of up on me School, Volleyball and family.

Oh yeah I made the volleyball team. And I must keep my grades up to stay on. Hard. First game is Monday 9/25/06.

let get this over with

charpter summary: THE end. song off.

SING OFF

Today it was the prom. The Jr and Sr prom. Girls in dresses and guys in tuox.

Hinata had on a white and red dress,red on the ends.

Sakura had on pink .

Ino had purple.

Tenten had on yellow and pink.

Temari had white.

The boys had on the Tucdoe.

Shikamura,Chouji,Kiba and Lee had on Black.

Neji ,Sasuke,Shino and Gaara had Dark blue

And Naruto had on White.

At first the Dance was boring but it was karoke time!

Shikamaru wanted to sing,"Hips Don't Lie" (cover ears)with Temari.

Shikamaru: Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting

Shakira, Shakira

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Temari: Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Shikamura : Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Shakira, Shakira

Temari : Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

After Shikamaru and Temari finish ed singing the people vote.

It vote 3 because was singing slow and lazy.

Then Shino,Kiba and Chouji were just to rap " Side 2 Side" them all together is the chorus

Chouji: **Yeah... This a dance song for all my boyz in the club  
that don't dance... Just be in the back arms folded...  
Cap pulled down.. just in tha club scopin eyrthang  
Know what I'm sayin?  
**

Chorus: **I'm in the club posted up (up) got my arms folded  
Blunt in my mouth and these haters I'm scopin I'm just  
Twistin my body from side 2 side (I'm just)  
Twistin my body from side 2 side  
I'm in the club posted up (up) got my arms folded  
Fitted pulled down and these haters I'm scopin I'm just  
Twistin my body from side 2 side (I'm just)  
Twistin my body from side 2 side  
**

Shino: **See ho I don't dance (dance)  
In the city where I'm from I wear the pants (wear the pants)  
These bitches think they cool (cool)  
I got the dick so I make the rules (make the rules)  
I got a big ol cock (big ol cock)  
I love a bitch with a big ol bra (big ol bra)  
She love suckin up cum (cum)  
I think I'mma give her some (some)  
**

Kiba: **I pull up in tha lambo  
Pockets stay on swole  
Walk up in da club n ask des hoes wat a hit fo  
U no i got da stack on da  
If u aint tip tippin u a lame n dats dat  
Got dem butterfly doors ridin green on da bak  
Wit dem alpine speakers bumpin heavy in da bak  
I don no bout trouble evry thang I do is big from tha rocks in my chain to tha cars in tha cribs **

Chorus: **I'm in the club posted up (up) got my arms folded  
Blunt in my mouth and these haters I'm scopin I'm just  
Twistin my body from side 2 side (I'm just)  
Twistin my body from side 2 side  
I'm in the club posted up (up) got my arms folded  
Fitted pulled down and these haters I'm scopin I'm just  
Twistin my body from side 2 side (I'm just)  
Twistin my body from side 2 side **

They got a 2 because Chouji's voice.

Next was Temari singing " Unfaithful"

Temari: Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Temari had a 8 they cheered for her.

Next was Neji and Rock Lee singed "It's Going Down"

Rock Lee:

Here we go again  
Ghettoville U.S.A. (uh Oh)  
You know I got by the name nitty right (uh huh)  
I gotta introduce you to another motherfucker out my squad right (who dis nigga mane)  
Dis nigga go by the name of Joc (Joc?)  
He resides in College Park (College Park cp)  
But for right now what we gotta do for y'all (what we gonna do)  
We gotta give y'all a hit (huh)

Neji:

boyz in my face  
Damn near er' day  
Asking a million questions like  
Joc where ya stay  
Tell 'em College Park  
Where they chop cars  
Eat 20 grand spend a grand at the bar  
Jest bought a zone jays on my feet  
I'm on that patron so get like me  
69 cutlass wit the bucket seats  
Beat in my trunk bought it just for the freaks  
Catch me in the hood posted at the sto  
Pistol in my lap on the phone counting dough  
If a girl choose let her do her thang  
Just like her mama nice ass, nice brain  
Er'body love me I'm so fly  
boyz throw the deuces er'time I ride by  
I know ya wonder why  
I'm so cool  
Don't ask me just do what cha do (ok)

Neji and Lee**Meet me in the trap its going down  
Meet me in the mall its going down  
Meet me in the club its going down  
Any where ya meet me guaranteed to go down  
**

NejiVerse numba 2 do the damn thang  
Cubes on my neck pockets full of ben frank  
When I'm in the mall hoes just pause  
I pop a few tags give me that on the wall  
Time to flip the work make the block bump  
Boys from the hood call me black Donald Trump  
Dope Boy Magic seven days a week  
Numba one record long as nitty on the beat  
Oh I thank they like me betta yet I know  
Lights camera action when I walk through the door  
boyz know my crew we certified stars  
Valet in the front 'bout 35 cars  
Bitches in the back  
Black beamer coups  
Girls like girls time to recruit  
If ya got a problem say it to my face  
We can knuckle up any time any place

**They revived a 10.**

Then it was the dance first they played fasted songs like There it go and others.

Then the sweet slow songs.

the best one was "Come it be"

_I know we been ..friends forever_

_but now I feel something total new_

_but after all this time,I open up my eyes_

_now I see you were alway with me_

_could it be,that I never imgarined,_

_Could it be I'm fallen for you _

_I am fallen_

_Could be it that I never knew_

_That it was you (that it was you)_

Repeat 2x

Everybody started kissing.

Please read my other stories: Back from the Dead,My Son's Keeper and Things you sshould know.

Don't be mad at Me. A BAD DAY.


End file.
